


(唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 四

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 [4]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Summary: 短短的‧前言我覺得原本預計的5章是結束不了了，很多都想寫。





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 四

**Author's Note:**

> 短短的‧前言
> 
> 我覺得原本預計的5章是結束不了了，很多都想寫。

「唐爺，問出來了。」李至德雙手沾血地從房間走了出來。雖說行天盟要漂白，但必要時刻還是得用些手段，才能讓緊閉的蚌殼打開，得到想要的訊息。

「說吧。」

「是陳文浩，他要回來了。」

唐國棟閉上雙眼，不發一語。

……

陌生號碼已經打來第三通，讓原本不打算接起來的孟少飛終於耐不住，按下接聽鍵。

「喂，孟少飛。請問你是？」

「唐毅。」

孟少飛眨了眨眼。

唐毅？

「你怎麼會有我的電話？」

「你給過我名片。」

「對齁…那找我有什麼事嗎？啊對了！」孟少飛突然想起什麼，大叫出聲，讓那頭的唐毅忍不住皺起眉頭。「我要謝謝你，帶我去醫院。」

唐毅沉默了幾秒，才道：「不，是我要謝謝你替我擋了那刀。今天我打電話來，就是要請你吃飯。」

如果真要算的話，孟少飛還欠了他兩年前那個人情，不過當事者不記得，他不打算要回也不打算提。

「請我吃飯？」

「對。你什麼時候有空？」

「不用啦！那個是反射動作，而且保護市民是警察的工作。」

「我可不隨便請人吃飯的。」唐毅頓了頓，「我堅持。」

孟少飛猶豫了一下，最後還是答應邀約。他們約了後天晚上六點半，由Jack親自到他家附近的公園接送。

……

大門兩側的黑色鐵門緩緩拉開，Jack將車子開進車道後，停了下來。

「到了，孟警官。」

「這裡？」

眼前的別墅不管怎麼看都是私人宅邸，不會是什麼餐館，而且在看到有數名黑衣人把守時他就更確定了。難不成這裡是行天盟的本營？

不過電話裡，唐毅也沒告訴他要去什麼餐館吃飯。

「對，這裡是老闆家。請下車吧，我帶您進去。」

Jack把車鑰匙丟給朝兩人走來的黑衣小弟，然後側頭示意要孟少飛跟著自己腳步。

穿過花園，孟少飛看到左側草地建有一個打著燈光的荷花池，旁邊連著一個更大的游泳池；右邊還有露營用的桌椅和鞦韆。

不久，他們停在一道玻璃門前，門旁三公尺處也站了一個黑衣人守著。

「請進。」Jack取來拖鞋讓他換穿，然後請他在玄關稍待一會兒，讓他進去通報。

「老闆，孟警官人到了。」

「請他直接來飯廳吧。」

……

其實在玄關處時，孟少飛就聞到那股飯菜香了，刺激得他飢腸轆轆。

將人送達的Jack轉身離開，讓孟少飛一人走入飯廳。除了唐毅之外，還有一個看起來很親切的中年男子坐在餐桌前，微笑地看著他。

「伯父，您好。」孟少飛第一直覺就認為對方為唐毅的父親，他微微欠身打招呼。

「坐啊。」

孟少飛拉開一張椅子，坐了下來。

「謝謝你救了我兒子。」唐國棟真心誠意地道。他是真怕自己造成的恩怨害到這個孩子。

「唐毅他也幫了我，真的。伯父，請別放在心上。」孟少飛有些難為情地說。

唐毅將最後煮好的南瓜濃湯端上桌時道：「有恩必報是我的原則。」

「好香！沒想到你會做菜。」

「我父親教我的。」

唐國棟呵呵笑著。

用餐過程他們心照不宣地不提各自敏感的職業，處得甚是愉快。孟少飛吃得很開心，原本緊張的情緒也隨著用餐時間接近尾聲而煙消雲散。

「謝謝招待。」孟少飛開始在心裡想著要怎麼回報唐毅送自己去醫院的恩情。

在孟少飛離去之前，唐國棟再次慎重向他道謝。

「除了請你吃飯，如果你之後有什麼困難，不介意的話，告訴我。」

「伯父，您真的太客氣了。」孟少飛向兩人道別，再由Jack駕車帶他返家。

……

「這麼多年了，他是你第一個帶回家吃飯的人耶！」唐國棟笑著調侃，「還親自下廚。」

「爸……」

「你只有在不好意思的時候才會叫我『爸』。不過說真的，我挺喜歡那個小警察的。」

唐毅翻了白眼，起身收拾將空盤疊在一起，再放到流理台裡開始清洗。「你才認識他多久啊？」

「兩小時。」唐國棟也跟著起身，走到兒子身旁。他拿出根菸，點燃後放到嘴裡，以微笑回應皺眉的兒子。「我看人很準的，他是一個不錯的孩子。」

孟少飛的眼裡有光，好像沒有什麼能夠熄滅那純粹乾淨的光，甚至還能夠渲染其他人。

從兩小時的談話裡，唐國棟覺得孟少飛是一個毫無心機、開朗、有禮貌的大孩子，眼裡隨時充滿笑意。

「漂白後行天盟就不在了，我希望你可以多交一些像他那樣的朋友，過過正常的人生。」

以一個黑道來說，唐毅並不討厭孟少飛。

很多警察知道他的身份總是說話尖酸刻薄的，他不怪他們這樣的態度，畢竟站在敵對的立場。

可是孟少飛跟他說話讓他完全沒有這種感覺，甚至還讓他感到自在。

「好。」

……

「十一年前，唐國棟突然帶了兩個孩子回來，還讓男孩跟了自己姓。後來也是他最受疼愛，地位僅次於唐國棟。」

「唐毅跟唐國棟實際上是什麼關係，你們都沒有人好奇？」

「對外說是養父子，但實際上……好奇是好奇，但沒有人敢問啊……」

「幹！」男人咒罵一聲，嚇得旁邊的人不敢再多說。

唐國棟……

……

時間很快來到炎熱的七月，是孩子們開始放暑假的時候。

也是毒品流竄的旺季。

「傳下去，任務清單都在這張紙上面了。」石大砲把手上的一疊紙發了下去。上面除了人力部署圖以外，還印著今天的目標——專門販售毒品給無知的青少年，人稱老K的狄凱申的照片及資料。「有什麼問題提出來。

「明晚絕對要抓到老K，知道嗎？」

「知道了！」

「還有，注意安全，我不希望再有人受傷……我在說你，孟老大。」

被點名的孟少飛猛然抬起頭。「是！」

「沒問題的話，散會！」

會議結束後，孟少飛和趙立安等人還留在桌子旁聊天。

「學長，我跟你演情侶耶，你想穿什麼衣服？」不知道為什麼，黃鈺琦看起來很興奮。

「都可以啊，我沒有意見。」

「真的齁？那我準備囉……」除了興奮還帶著點害羞，為什麼？孟少飛不明所以地看著學妹。

「嗯，麻煩妳了。」

……

夜店放著震耳欲聾的歌曲，彌漫著令人沉醉的氣氛，讓人察覺不到時間飛逝。

有些人和朋友大聲聊天；有些人跟著音樂扭動自己的身體；有些人玩著店裡提供的射飛鏢遊戲；有些人則跟同伴喝下一杯又一杯的調酒，玩得不亦樂乎。抑或是買醉，只求能夠忘記傷心事。

「學長，我們來跳舞吧！」黃鈺琦拉著孟少飛的手，把他拖進舞池裡，然後高舉雙手，自顧自地開始跳舞。

孟少飛有些不知所措。他從不跳舞，他不會跳舞。

「我不會跳啦！」

「我教你啊，就像我這樣。」黃鈺琦頓著自己的身體，頭部隨著節拍點著，眼觀四方。「還可以觀察四週圍的狀況喔！」

見孟少飛還是沒有動作，她上前一步舉起他的手。「學長你這樣站著不動，看起來很突兀好嗎？」

衣服才突兀。

孟少飛看了對方的粉色衣服一眼，再低頭看看自己的——一隻綠色青蛙害羞地捧著自己的雙頰，散發著愛心，不過看起來挺可愛的。他也就不在意這個。

孟少飛勉為其難地輕輕動了肩膀幾下。

入口，Andy親暱地挽著唐毅的手臂走了進來。一旁的服務生立即為兩人送上調酒。

「那個小警察後來怎麼樣了？」

「營養不良，隔天就出院了。」可能是平常工作都沒好好吃飯吧。他猜。

「他那邊的人沒找你麻煩？」

「沒有。」

「那就好……」Andy笑著說道。然後他提起唐毅被綁架那天，把唐國棟的電話錯認為唐毅打來的趣事，聽得後者也忍不住笑了出來。

「白痴。」

「誰知道唐爺會拿你手機打給我啊！」

就在那時，唐毅看見了在舞池裡跳著奇怪舞步的孟少飛。

又遇見了。真的很巧，巧到唐毅都想懷疑是不是他被孟少飛跟蹤，不過也僅僅是想過而已……或許這是命運吧。

看著孟少飛簡直是災難的怪異舞姿，再加上那身毫無品味的服裝，他忍俊不住。

「你笑什麼？什麼事讓你那麼開心？」注意到唐毅表情的Andy好奇地問道。

「只是想到有趣的事。」唐毅挪開視線，端起調酒喝了一口。

「想到什麼說來聽聽啊，也讓我開心一下。」

「你去忙你的吧。」

Andy癟嘴，反正繼續問下去唐毅也不會開口。他自討沒趣地留對方一個人離開。

……

「傷好些了嗎？」

孟少飛聽到旁邊傳來的聲音，猛然轉頭，依舊一身西裝的唐毅正坐在旁邊的位置。

「欸欸欸？！」

「我說，傷好些了嗎？」

孟少飛向吧台裡扮演酒保的俊偉以眼神示意『一切沒事』後，才回答唐毅的問題。

「嗯，好得差不多，拆線了。」孟少飛說道，一方面以眼角餘光迅速注意週邊狀況。

目前一切正常。

察覺到動作，知道對方有任務在身，唐毅選擇不再打擾。「那我先走了。」

「對了，你待會有空嗎？請你喝茶？」孟少飛到現在對於對方送自己去醫院這件事還是很在意，想著一定要做些什麼來回報。「就上次謝謝你啦。」

「如果你很堅持的話，」唐毅淡淡一笑，「可以。」

To be continued.


End file.
